For you
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Éste sentimiento mutuo es para ti, porque seguramente, algún día, tu podrás volar en ése cielo azul, no importa cuántas veces te tropieces… para ti… ¡SasuIno! Songfic basado en el ending 12 de Naruto Shippuden.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...**

**.**

**Advertencia: éste es un clase de Songfic (realmente nunca escribí uno, así que no tengo muy estudiado el concepto :3) basado en la canción "For You" de AZU, ending 12 de Naruto Shippuden.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For you **

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
__¿Dónde se encontrarán las respuestas?__  
__Para seguir el camino que elegí,__  
__tienes que estar junto a mí._

_._

Había buscado la respuesta durante años, pero, sólo al tenerlo cerca de nuevo, pude darme cuenta de aquello que tantas veces quise negar: aún te amo.

_Todo estará bien, ten confianza__  
__y sigue siempre adelante__  
__así como un arco iris se extiende__  
__en el asfalto cuando la lluvia llega a su fin…_

_._

A veces, los recuerdos te agobiaban, lo sabía; por eso, cuando te volvías sombrío y pensativo, yo simplemente tomaba tu mano, apretándola con fuerza, transmitiéndote sin palabras mis sentimientos verdaderos en un simple gesto de amistad, sin pensar que tú podrías llegar a sentir lo mismo por mi...

Sé que duele, pero algún día pasará, y ambos podremos ser felices.

**.**

_**Solitario**__... como el viento al soplar_

Así eras tú; siempre sólo, siempre pensativo… desde que regresaste a la aldea nunca me hablaste, nunca me diste palabras de aliento… sin embargo, allí estabas ese día, esperándome en el bosque, para decirme aquello que tantos años esperé oír de tus labios, pero que llegó en el momento menos indicado…

**.**_  
__**Sentimientos...**__ que pude comprender,__  
__a pesar de que la respuesta no estaba en cualquier lugar…_

Te amo, no puedo negarlo. A pesar de todo, yo te sigo amando, y sólo bastó una palabra tuya para darme cuenta de que esos sentimientos nunca habían muerto. Tú fuiste quien siempre tuvo la respuesta. Lástima que ya sea tarde para nosotros…

._  
__**Llámame...**__ yo te entenderé_

Nunca quisiste ser mi amigo, aunque entendías que no podía estar contigo… muchas cosas dependían de mi futuro matrimonio, y ambos lo sabíamos. Aún así, siempre esperaba, ansiosa, el llamado que nunca llegaba.

Quería que me rescataras, pero no te decidiste a tiempo…

. _  
__**Contigo...**__ siempre fue amor_

Te fuiste cuando aún éramos niños, y me lastimaste más que cualquier otra persona en mi vida, entonces, ¿Por qué no puedo detener éste sentimiento que quema en mi pecho?

Siempre creí que lo que sentía por ti no era más que un capricho infantil, una tonta obsesión que algún día se me pasaría; pero tú me demostraste que estaba equivocada…

Mi corazón nunca dejó de amarte. Lo sabía ahora, que de nada valía…

**.**_  
__Éste sentimiento mutuo es__  
__para ti,__  
__porque seguramente, algún día, tu__  
__podrás volar en ése cielo azul,__  
__no importa cuántas veces te tropieces…__  
_

Quiero que mi amor te baste para ser feliz, porque sólo tú puedes vivirlo, aunque no podamos estar juntos. Porque tú eres libre ahora, y puedes volar lejos de aquí; lejos de las personas que sólo te hacemos daño; lejos de…mí.

Sé que eres fuerte, y que podrás olvidarme algún día, aunque mi corazón quiera que eso nunca pase…

Vuela lejos y olvídate que existo.

_**.**_

_Para ti...  
__No hay nada más importante__ que__  
__tener un lindo sueño.__  
__No cierres tu corazón__…_

Ruego para mis adentros. Una vez saliste de la oscuridad, soñando en un futuro mejor.

Los sueños nos llevaron hasta aquí; porque sólo en sueños podemos estar juntos.

No quiero que dejes de soñar. Aunque odie la idea, quiero que algún día puedas amar a otra persona; alguien que **si **pueda compartir el resto de su vida contigo…

_**.**_

_Incluso si te lastiman,__o te ahogas en lágrimas tienes que soportarlo,__  
__porque he llegado a verte de esa manera varias veces._

_Aunque no me hayas dicho nada, yo te entiendo...__  
_

Con una sola mirada ambos lo sabemos. Los dos somos cómplices de éste silencio que tanto me lastima; que tanto nos lastima a ambos…

Tú lo resistes, pero yo siento que me deshago en pedazos… sé que te lastimo con cada mirada; con cada disimulada caricia… pero no puedo evitarlo. Te amo más que a mi vida.

Pero nada podemos hacer; tú y yo lo queremos demasiado como para hacerle daño.

**.**

_¿Qué tan difícil puede ser intentarlo sin importar nada más?_

Quisiera que fuera así de fácil, pero muchos resultarían heridos…

¿Por qué no me amaste cuando ambos éramos libres?

La pregunta nunca deja de atormentarme. Y quiero odiarte por eso, pero éste amor está quemándome por dentro.

_**.**__**  
**__**Solitario...**__ sólo si te pierdes_

Tus amigos te rodean, pero sé que te sientes perdido, como yo me siento… pero debes tratar de ser feliz; ambos trataremos, haciéndonos a la idea de que no fuimos creados el uno para el otro…

**.**_  
__**Inténtalo otra vez...**__ sin embargo muchas veces podrás hacerlo._

Aún estás a tiempo. Ve y busca tu felicidad

._  
__**Estoy aquí...**__ siempre a tu lado_

Aunque no estemos juntos, mi alma siempre velará por la tuya. No me apartes, por favor. Yo sé que te duele, pero es la única forma en la que puedo tenerte cerca…

.

_**Cree en mi...**__ es algo que...__  
__tienes que hacer sin temor__  
_

Te lo dije aquella noche, cuando las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro: todo lo que hago es _por ti; _aunque no me lo creas, aunque te enojes conmigo cuando te los repito. Mi amor por ti es mucho más grande de lo que te imaginas.

¿No lo ves?

Yo sé que él me ama demasiado; jamás podría herirme si se enterara…

El único que saldría perdiendo serias tú…

.

_Para ti..._

_Porque seguramente, algún día, tu__  
__podrás volar en ese cielo azul,__  
__no importa cuántas veces te tropieces__  
__para ti__  
__hay sólo una cosa importante:__  
__tener un lindo sueño__  
__simplemente no desvíes la mirada…_

Siempre mira hacia el frente, nunca hacia atrás. Así, algún día, te olvidarás de mí, como yo me olvidare de ti. Por _su _bien.

Yo sé que ambos lo amamos, aunque digas que lo odias cada vez que me robas algún beso; por eso tú también aceptaste las dolorosas reglas de éste juego.

_Por él…__  
__**.**_

___El valor que ha surgido en ti es suficiente__  
__Es un tesoro como ningún otro…_

Eres mucho más valiente que yo; sé que lucharías hasta el final, pero yo no quiero que lo hagas; también la amo a ella, y no podría causarle un daño tan grande a su corazón…

¿Por qué la vida se empeñó en separarnos?

Por más que lo intento, no puedo entenderlo…

**.**_  
__Extiende ahora tus dos brazos para que puedas VOLAR.__  
__Porque seguramente algún día, tu__  
__podrás volar en ese cielo azul__  
__no importa cuántas veces te tropieces…_

Vuela tú, que puedes irte lejos. A ella le dolerá, pero será un dolor mucho menor que si se enterara de la verdad… huye, amor mío, huye, Sasuke. Huye y sé feliz; sé feliz por ambos.

Yo te esperaré aquí, aunque nunca puedas ser mío.

Mi corazón estará junto al tuyo, porque mi amor siempre ha sido y sólo será _  
__para ti._

**.**

_No hay nada más importante que__  
__tener un lindo sueño__  
__al menos así puedes mantener tu corazón__ abierto…_

Hoy leí la carta que dice que estarás esperándome en las puertas de la aldea a las cinco de la tarde, y eso me rompió el corazón, porque no te rindes; porque intentas luchar hasta el último momento. Y yo me siento débil. Siento que no te merezco.

Sakura llega con mi velo de novia, sonriéndome para terminar con los últimos preparativos…

Amor mío, sé que no tengo derecho, pero estando aquí, sonriendo mientras mi mejor amiga termina de alistarme para mi boda, no puedo evitar pensar en ti ni en el dolor que te causaré; pero, aún así, quisiera pedirte algo: jamás me olvides cuando vueles lejos, porque yo nunca te borraré de mi memoria…

Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha...

.

El día rebosaba de alegría, y el buen tiempo sólo acompañaba el clima de fiesta y algarabía que se vivía en Konoha.

Ya todo estaba listo: las flores, la comida, la música, la capilla… cada invitado estaba ya ocupando su asiento, a la expectativa de ver a los jóvenes y rozagantes novios.

Él ya estaba en el altar, vestido muy elegante, rodeado por todos los amigos que había hecho en tantos lugares que había visitado durante su carrera como Shinobi. Todos le sonreían, haciéndole saber que se merecía toda la felicidad (y mucha más) que sentía ése día.

Toda la aldea estaba feliz por el gran paso que su héroe daría ese día.

La hora se llegó, y todos estaban impacientándose.

Cinco, diez, quince minutos y ella no llegaba…

— ¡Tranquilo! Leí una vez en un libro que las novias siempre suelen llegar tarde…— dijo Sai a su oído, a lo que él sólo sonrió.

Sin embargo, la novia no sólo se retraso quince minutos ése día… y cuando fueron a buscarla no encotraron sus cosas ni rastros de ella; sólo hallaron a su dama de honor inconsciente en el suelo, y una pequeña carta que decía: _"Para __**ti**"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_wow... ¿no me quedó tan mal, eh?_**

**_jaja, es extraño, pero no he podido quitarme ésta canción de la cabeza _ y realmente creo que la letra transmite muchos sentimientos..._**

**_(Lo sé, en el fondo soy un cabrón sentimental _ jaja)_**

**_Mi amiga me la hizo escuchar hace días y me dijo que contaba una bonita historia si uno sabía escuchar con atención... pues bien, a mi se me ocurrió ésta que espero les haya gustado :)_**

**_Estuve pensando en escribirla en mi idioma, o incluso en inglés, pero no sé... el español tiene algo que simplemente no deja de fascinarme ;)_**

**_¿Reviews? ¿comentarios? Éste autor todo lo agradece :)_**

**_¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_**

**_¡Saludos! _**

**_Atte. H.S._**


End file.
